


Call of the Ocean

by LeviNebola



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Beast Mode Sex, Fantasy, Implied Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutou Yuugi Needs a Hug, Mystical Creatures, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviNebola/pseuds/LeviNebola
Summary: Yugi young teenager drives with his step brother Bakura Akefia to the Swamp near the beach, were mermaids are snd get courted by mermen from the ocean. they planned to make docu with Marik and Malik for Kaiba Coperation. but there is something hsppening that yugi never know about himself but akefia when ryou a mermen trys to court him and he dont understand why and why he has the urge to let himself lead by the pettit pretty mermen. ryou x yugi





	Call of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Finally started the Prolog of call of the ocean, projects i love to do. loving the sea and this Mystical creatures i am all to happy doing this Heartshipping Story.  
> i have sadly no beta reader so if you find grammar errors keep them and eat them.

Prolog:

Ten Year old Akefia patted with his tiny bare feeds on the Beach, calling out for his Mother. His grey Brown eyes searched the Beach up and down his Chocolate tanned skin slightly shinning from sweat and the sun light hitting him, his face worried sad and thicc salty tears running down his chubby Child cheeks.  
His Mother disspeared one day to the other, the Adults sayed it was a Mermen who kidnappes her, others sayed the Ocean swallowed her and again others sayed a Shark killed her but Akefia dont belived anyone of them and keep calling since a Year for his mother hoping she would come back to him.  
He rubbed his face with his brown shirt to get rid of the Tears when he hear his Mothers voice, a whisper and then a big Splash, he spun arround just seeing a big crismon ruby colored tail vanishing into the Water, his eyes scanned the beach and landed on a Baby, mabey two or three days old.  
The skin was snow white the fuzzy hair black and to the tipps royal purple nearly to a dark indigo blue and on his forhead like a crown, golden bangs, he snorts but his eyes widen seeing the necklace the baby wore, it was his mothers, a golden cross with a Ruby in the Middle and a snake going arround it silver with a ruby eye.

He run to the baby that was a chubby little boy picking him up, holding him close. So that why she showed up to dump his brother here to the beach were he called for her, that bitch. Raged filled his heart and hate for the wide ocean blue water „YOU FUCKING WHORE!!! DONT EVER COME BACK!!! YOU TRAITOR!!“ again thicc tears run down his face angry,  holding his new slibling he discovered close, whimpering in his arm.  
Looking at the ocean one last time he made his way back home to they grandparents, swearing to protec his new little brother from the danger that was in the water and keep him far away and close to himself, that none of them would be hurt or lonley.  
At the  grandparents, they were suprise when Akefia brough the baby even more at the necklace and from who it was, angry sad with they grandson but all was forgotten by the new member of the family, they though for a name and Akefia came up with one „his name is Yugi" they agreed and were even more suprised how serious Akefia took his role as older Brother, he helped feeding him with a bottle, bathing, chaning clothes and even tryed get a diaper one. 

The years came and both Brothers grow, Akefia to handsome tall Men and yugi to a young fenimin loooking men still with spit of fire on his tounge, teached by his overprotective brother. They allways sticked close together, doing things together. Never once were they too far away from each other or Akefia allowed it. They even got the same job in the Kaiba Coperation as Document Jornalists and Cameramens.  
They befriend two crazy Egyptians Marik and Malik, who complete the team to go all arround the World to take make document movies. More it suprised Yugi how Akefia start dating the two crazy mens but was all to happy for his older brother, to find even Love in this harsh world he know.  
Just as they though life could not get better it turend down by his older brother for they next documataion about Mermens.


End file.
